monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrmlad
|row2 = |row3 =633 |raritycolor = light|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}When the dragons created an alliance and Drakor was excluded from it, he swore to make them regret leaving him out. His plan was to do it on his own but realistically, in a 1 vs 5 war, he didn't stand a chance, so he had to bring in back up, an attacker like himself, but a Light one: Wyrmlad! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 65|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = all allies: |Group1a Name = Wyrmlad Is The Gym Lad|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Mythical Memories|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 40|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Never Liked You|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 23|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = all allies: heal 50% life|Group2a Name = Scale Clipper|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 22|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Drakor Union|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = all allies: |Group2c Name = We're Dragon Slayers!|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 26|Group2c Warmup = 1|Group2c Text = self: |Group3a Name = Masterwork Armor|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Restore the Dream|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Righteous Evil|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 27|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = How To Kill Your Dragon|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 40|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 23|Group4a Warmup = 1|Group4a Text = self before damage: self after damage: |Group4b Name = Dwi'n Ddraig Wen!|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 60|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Stamina = 26|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4b Text = before damage: x2 after damage: |Group4c Name = St. George's Apprentice|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 100|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 23|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = resurrect with 1% life |Group4d Name = Despicable Beings!|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 35|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 40|Group4d Warmup = 0|Group4d Text = |Default1 Name = Raised By Dragons|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 23|Default1 Stamina = 0|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Trained By Knights|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 35|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 24|Default2 Stamina = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = }} Trivia *Shares a similar design with The Baroness. *Skills make various dragon references: **"How To Kill Your Dragon" is a reference to the How to Train Your Dragon book and film franchise. **"Dwi'n Ddraig Wen!" translates to "I'm a White Dragon!" in Welsh. **"St. George's Apprentice" references Saint George and how he slayed a dragon. *Skills and stats were designed by players in the Monster Legends community. Category:Legendary Light